I'm Scared
by joyincreation
Summary: Reid/Morgan, but you can hardly tell, Morgan's thoughts on Reid after he leaves


A/N: I don't really know how to introduce this one, so I guess I'll just tell you that its slash, but if you read it write it doesn't have to be, and that it's a song fic off of Duffy's 'I'm scared', lyrics are in bold, and enjoy

A/N: I don't really know how to introduce this one, so I guess I'll just tell you that its slash, but if you read it write it doesn't have to be, and that it's a song fic off of Duffy's 'I'm scared', lyrics are in bold, and enjoy

You had to go I know that, I know that, but that doesn't mean I accept it. Before you I was always alone, always surrounded by people sure, but still always alone. After that night when you finally succumbed to my invitation, the night we finally danced, and you finally learned my secret, it was always the both of us. We told Garcia together, we told the rest of the team together, we went to my mothers for Christmas together. There was nothing but me and you, now… now I don't know what to do.

**The blank pages of my diary,  
That I haven't touched since you left me,  
The closed blinds in my home  
See no light of day.  
Dust gathers on my stereo  
Cos I can't bare to hear the radio  
The piano sits in a shaded space  
With a picture of your face. **

I stopped writing; you bought me the diary with my name engraved. I stopped sleeping; I can't even nap for more than 20 minutes without you. I stopped listening to any of my music; you've commented on every song. You know what's most telling though? I can't play. You remember how well I played god, I should considering how much money my mother spent for me to learn, that one's because you always wanted to sit right next to me and watch me play, you have this thing about my hands.****

I'm scared to face another day  
Cos the fear in me just won't go away.  
In an instant, you were gone and I'm scared. 

And after all that, after all we've been through, even though its only been a year, I don't know what to do. Before when you were here it didn't matter that everyone knew I was in love with another man, because you were there, but now I'm scared. What do they think Spence? I was always the protector, the strong one, is that all ruined now?****

Coffee stains on your favorite book  
Remind me of you so I can't take a look.  
The magazines you left on the floor,  
You won't need them anymore.  


I especially can't deal with all the books. After you moved in and your massive collection of a library came with you, my house has smelled like coffee and paper, it smells like you. And when I see 'House of Leaves' sitting on our coffee table, it makes me want to crack my façade and cry a little.

**  
A towel left hangin on the wall,  
No sign of wet foosteps in the hall  
There's no smell of your sweet cologne.  
I'm lying here alone.  
**

You have to take care of her, I know, she is your mother and I would do the same for my mother, but I want to be there for you. Not here reminiscing over towels that still smell like you, or crying over the fact that my pillow doesn't. I want to be with you, I don't care that your mothers crazy, if you still think that I care about anything after everything we've gone through then maybe you're not the genius we all think you are. I love you, love beyond all recognizable emotions I've ever felt before, and you matter more than my job. I know that I don't get leave because your mother is not only lucid but has cancer, but I think Hotch will give it to me just because I'm having a mental break down don't you?

**  
I'm scared to face another day  
Cos the fear in me just won't go away.  
In an instant, you were gone and now I'm scared.**

I'm scared to face another day  
Cos the fear in me just won't go away.  
In an instant, you were gone, now I'm scared.  
In an instant you were gone and I'm scared.

Without you I just don't know what to do, you scare me more than anything. How can I be this dependant on anyone, you know my past, you know how hard it is for me to trust, to love, and yet I slipped into loving you easier than I thought possible. Without you I can't breath and I'm suffocating on this house of memories, you've been gone three months, and I don't think I can take it anymore, without you, I'm scared.


End file.
